


Overwhelmed

by bimbofish



Series: Randomly Generated Sentence Starter Warm-Ups [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Men Crying, Reading the room, Self-indulgent DNSN time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimbofish/pseuds/bimbofish
Summary: Sometimes, fans get a little too much
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Series: Randomly Generated Sentence Starter Warm-Ups [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909843
Kudos: 9





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> another randomly generated sentence warm-up

At that moment she realized she had a sixth sense.

Sonia was quick to coil her arms around one of Leon’s flashing a toothy grin to a girl who's hand seemed velcroed to his bicep.

“Sorry, love! Leo’s pretty busy right now, maybe another time?” The confusion on her face disappeared with a quick nod and an infatuated goodbye. She was maybe five meters away when Leon turned into Sonia as though to hide his face from the fan.

“Thanks, Sonia.” It was barely a mumble, but Sonia heard it. A hand rubbed his arm while another held his free hand, giving it a gentle kiss as his shoulders started to quiver.

In the middle of Motostoke, Leon hid a quick sob into Sonia’s neck.


End file.
